


A Klance Drabble

by Amiiiii25



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caring Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sad Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiiiii25/pseuds/Amiiiii25
Summary: Keith loves the way Lance can cheer him up no matter how terrible he feels. No matter what, lance is always there to pick him up when he is down and Keith loves him for that. A lot.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	A Klance Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Pheww! So this is my first fanfic and I am sort of happy with the way it turned out. I really hope you liked it too. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Loads of love.

The coldness of my house was unbearable.

The ticking of the clock made me anxious, and I could hear my own breathing. The blank walls, devoid of any color, and the chill of the floor made my shiver. My heart started beating faster.

Another gulp of water, and another gulp of air. It was too silent, and I was rocking myself back and forth like a mad roly poly toy.

There was a loud knock on the door, which made me jolt in fear. My legs had turned wobbly as I stood and walked to open the door.

I leaned against the door for a minute, grasping the knob in my hand. I turned it and pulled the door open.

'Keith!' Lance exclaimed. He was holding up a white bag, and a sweet scent hit me. Somehow it calmed me down. I wasn’t sure if it was because of the smell of my favorite dessert, or Lance’s scent. Lance always smelled like the ocean and it had grown to be comforting.

I felt myself being embraced tightly. After 4 years of knowing each other, he had witnessed enough of my lethargic episodes to know what to do.

'Lance,' I whispered his name again and again, like a prayer. I left the knob and clung on to him tightly.

'Let’s go to the bedroom, yeah?' he said softly and kicked the door close. I held on to him as he guided us backwards and towards the bedroom. He laid me down and stood up again. I whimpered and desperately tried to pull him back to me. 

'Hey, I am just heading to the kitchen,' he gently clasped my hand in his. 'I will be right back. Come on now, let’s wrap you up.'

He wrapped me up with a quilt in a style similar to a burrito. He went to the kitchen and I could hear the microwave humming and the sound of other kitchen tools. 

I warmed my hands and closed my eyes, only focusing on his presence which had removed the emptiness and filled the void of this house. I could hear Lance work quickly. I knew he was making a cup of hot chocolate and plating the dessert he had brought. Everything was even more amplified by every sense, but the familiarity of the situation brought a small smile to my face.

'Scoot over, Keef,' he said and I shifted to the side. I reached out my hands for the plate. I must have looked like an eager, silly kid, because that gesture got a chuckle out of him.

Hunk’s handmade chocolate cake. I had nicknamed it "Sweet Death", and almost believed that I had really died and Hunk was welcoming me to heaven. It was Lance who had obnoxiously pointed out that I would go to hell rather than heaven. I was annoyed, but had agreed nonetheless, internally. 

As I ate up the cake bit by bit, savoring it, Lance sang Spanish lullabies to me and cuddled me. Sometimes, when he would try to sing a high note, I would feed him some cake to shut him up, just to tease him and ruin his attempt. In retaliation, he would poke my stomach or tug my hair.

I was done with the cake and sipping on my hot cocoa. Lance pecked my cheek with kisses repeatedly, making me chuckle. “Feel better now, Mullet?” he asked between the pecks.

I nodded and buried my face in the crook of his neck. I pressed a few kisses where I could feel his pulse and murmured a ‘thank you’. He squeezed me and continued humming. I could hear his heartbeat, and its rhythm comforted me more than anything.

Time ticked by and we stayed like that in bed, as close as we could be, kissing occasionally and smiling at each other. The room turned darker with the day, and soon hues of red and blue of the sunset were painting the white walls. Beautiful swirls of purple formed steadily and I watched, fascinated.

“Our colors, look,” I pointed out to him. He laughed loudly and agreed. We made plans to start painting the house the next day, starting with the bedroom. We already had the perfect idea for that now.

Then he suddenly stood up and grinned. He stretched out a hand towards me, grinning. “Karaoke Night at Pidge’s to night, red. Let’s go!”

I smiled and accepted his hand. He pulled me towards him and I gave into his embrace. We laughed and spun each other around and I knew I would love this goof forever.

Love was a beautiful thing, just like the colours of the sunset.

Overcome with warmth in my heart, I kissed him passionately, pouring all my love in it. The essence of it caught him by surprise, but he returned with just as much emotion.

“I love you, Lance.” This was the first time I had said it to him, and I couldn’t stop smiling. Earlier I was feeling so worn down yet he made me feel like I could conquer anything.

I saw tears and love in his ocean blue eyes, when he smiled just as hard and told me, “I love you, Keith.”

_______


End file.
